Teen Titans: Embodiment Frontier
by Sailor Saba
Summary: A four year reunion is made when the Titans receive a vision that Earth may be in danger. Now they must face old foes, and new ones as well...... Chapter 5 up!
1. Reunions Part 1

_**TEEN TITANS:  
**__**EMBODIMENT FRONTIER**_

_Four Years Later..._

In a drunken men's bar, a sixteen-year old girl walked inside. She had a very, athletic build around her body. She wore waist-hugging blue jeans, an indigo-like shirt that covered her upper body build, and a silver silk , short-sleeve, shirt that matched her white shoes. She also wore a white detective's hat on top of her red hair and wore indigo-like biker gloves.

The teenager's emerald-like eyes searched stealthly as she walked calmly and sat at the bar. Seconds later, the bartender came over to her and asked, "What can I do for you, _"Doll Face'' _?" The girl quietly pulled down her hat over her eyes and replied, "I am seeking **_information_**." Then she pulled out a photograph and slid it towards the bartender, so he could get a good look. "Do you know or hear anything about _this_ guy?" Even though looking at it more than once, the bartender shook his head and said, "Can't help you there." "I thought you couldn't."

Without thinking twice, the girl left the bar and was about to leave when somebody stopped her. "Hey, Sweethaeart!" one of the drunken men said, "Maybe I can be some of help!" "Your _suggestion_ is **not** dependable!" the girl said throwing the photograph at the drunken man, "But, could you have any chance of you knowing where I can find this guy?" "Maybe you can stay a while and see!" "If you don't know, then return the picture back to me, please!" "Let's not and say I did!" Then the girl's emerald eyes started to glow even brighter.

**_"That was not a question!"_** she said in a calm, yet cold manner.

"Then why don't you take from me, by force!" the drunken man replied. Then the girl pulled down her hat and replied,

_**"Don't you worry! I plan on it!"**_

_--------------_

_**"REUNIONS: PART I"**_

The girl ran towards the drunken man with a serious look. "You made a big mistake!" the drunken man throwing a punch at her. The girl ducked underneath, grabbed his arm with her left hand, and catching him with an elbow to the stomach. Leaving him in pain for at least a second, she grabbed the photograph from his hand.

"Why you!" the man said trying to gain an offense, but was stopped when the girl spun around and put a weapon in his face; between his eyes. "My name is not YOU!" she replied, "My name is **_Starfire_**." "Well, little missy! You have some nerve sticking a loaded gun in my face!" Suddenly, the drunken man was kicked backward to the jukebox, which was now broken. Appearing in front of Starfire, was a teenage boy, same age as her. His clothes was mostly black as he wore silky-black pants, a dark red shirt, and a black-and-white, short-sleeve jacket with metal shoulder pads on the outside.

"Maybe, but would a foot in your face be a pain?" he said as his black-rimmed eye-mask stared at the knocked out drunken man. "Glad you could make it, **_Robin_**!" Starfire replied smiling. "Good to be here, Starfire!" Robin said.

Exiting the door to the bar, Starfire replied, "Sorry, I couldn't get any info. It's been a dead end _again_!" "So, it looks like it's back to Square One!" Robin said, "Finding him is a lot tougher than it was back then. One week, we caught up with him; the next, he lose trace of him. "Perhaps, it was not best to split up the team," Starfire said sadly, "Maybe we should stop our investigation and..."

Robin just shook his head and said, "Even if we wanted to, we can't. Everyone of us had our reasons for leaving. There's nothing we can do now. Let's just continue our investigation." With Starfire nodding off silently, they went off.

_-------_

_The World of Azarath_

Azarath was very quiet. The destroyed building was the first and only thing that two people were seeing. One was wearing a long, white robe. "Nothing has changed in a long time, has it **_Raven_**?" the woman in white said. Raven was wearing the same outfit, except she wore black shoulder pads with blue gems encased in each on her blue cloak. She wore long gray boots, and long blue-striped battle gloves. "No, **_Mother_**," Raven replied pulling back her hooded from over her head, "I never thought when my father...**_Trigon_** would wipe out his entire people like this!" "Then why did you decide to come back even though, that you knew, that there no one would be there?"

Raven stopped walking turned around and stared at her mother. "Because, this is my _birth place_," she said with very little emotion, "When I...broke off any indication of my friends...I came back here to be a sage. That was a long time ago." "And you've been meditating ever since," Raven's mother said, "And now, that you're an Azarathian sage, you hoped to recreate your world. But, you know that can **_never_** be possible."

"I know," Raven said.

An hour later, Raven and her mother were in the main temple; Raven was searching over former messiah readings, while her mother was looking out the windows. "I never realized that being a sage means knowing over five-hundred years of knowledge," Raven replied, "I just wonder how long..."

Raven stopped speaking after she heard a huge ringing in her mind. Thirty seconds later, the ringing had stopped. Raven's mother ran over to check up on her. "Are you okay, my child?" she asked. "I...I...don't know!" Raven replied, "...Just a second...my senses created a vision in my head!" "A vision?" After Raven got up, her mother quickly replied, "I didn't know that you would advance so far in your training." "What do you mean, Mother?" "You have received...**_The Sight_**! Now, you have the ability to see places far beyond your reach. It took the former sages, nearly eighty years to perfect it! Tell me, Raven. What did you see?"

Closing her eyes, Raven replied very slowly to what she saw. _"I saw the Earth; it is in great danger! "_ she said, "That's all I can tell you." "You've must have looked into the future," her mother said, "Such an advanced version of the Sight! At this rate, you'll master it in a much faster time than your ancestors!" "Then I know where to put this power to good use."

Saying that, Raven walked out of the temple with her mother watching. "I know where you're going, my daughter," her mother said. "Yes, Mother," Raven said stopping, "I'm going back to Earth, _my home_. I'm sorry to leave again after all these years." "I also know that you **_won't _**be coming back. I understand. All I want to tell you is...be brave as you can be!" "Thank you, Mother," Raven said sheding a single tear, "I will never forget you, nor Azarath."

As she flew away, her mother said on more thing before she faded away: **_"I Love you...My Daughter."_**

Reaching the entrance point, Raven's eyes began to glow a black color. _"Goodbye, Azerath,"_ she said, _"Now and Forever! **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**" _Saying her incantion, she fired a beam causing a vortex to open. With no time to spare, she entered into the vortex.

_-------------_

_Planet Earth: Gotham City_

A vortex opened up on top of a building and Raven appeared out of it. She noticed that it was night time, but she also noticed one more thing. "I'm home," she said softly, "Huh?" Her reaction caused her to look down to see someone walking in the dead of night.

The teenager looked somewhere around fifteen to sixteen years of age. He was wearing a long-sleeved, black jacket with a hood over his head covering his eyes. He also wore thick, black pants with purple-and-white sneakers. Underneath the silver zipper, it notices that he wearing a t-shirt. Seconds later, sprinkles of rain started to fall. The teenager heard nothing, but drops of water tapping on windows and puddles.

He stopped after he heard a noise and swiftly cocked his head to see in front of him. A tiger came out and roared in front of the teenager. Instead of running away, he cleneched his fists tightly, then raising his right fist saying two words. _"Let's go!" _he said silently, then with a blink of an eye, all ten of his fingertips turned into claws. Then showing a growl, his mouth revealed a powerful set of **fangs**. Before he could attack, a beam came out of nowhere injuring the tiger. Then he attacked and the tiger was clearly decapitated.

"Are you okay!" a voice said. The teenager turned around and saw Raven descend beside him. _"Raven?"_ the teenager asked. Raven pulled back her hood and revealed a questionable look. "Do you know me?" she asked, "Who are you?" _"Raven, it's me!" _Then he pulled back his own hood to reveal a very familiar, green face. **_"Beast Boy?"_** Raven said shockingly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Beast Boy said making Raven see his big, violet-like eyes. "It sure has!" Raven replied looking up and down at the changling, "Wow! Beast Boy, I have to say that you look very..._cute_!" Beast Boy turned to the side blushing. "Well, I guess you've been in extreme training yourself," he replied looking at her new gear, "Azarath, must have made you even stronger than before! Me? Well, ever since the titans broke off, I've been teaming up with **_Cyborg_**."

"And thanks to you two, you completely destroyed one of my training exercise!" a voice that made Beast Boy and Raven see near an alley corner. Out came the blue-lighted robot himself. There was nothing different about him except he was wearing a big brown cloak he wore around his shoulders. "You mean that this was just a training exercise?" Raven said looking at Beast Boy. "But, there's one thing I have to say about your team attack..."

Beast Boy and Raven was nervous trying to absorb the worse of Cyborg until he said...

_**"BOO-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

They, both, fell over in Cyborg's stupidity.

"Cy?" Beast Boy replied, "Don't you think the Boo-Ya is kinda overkilling moments like this!" "Finally, Beast Boy!" Raven said plain as day, "Welcome to my worldly grief!"

"By the way, Raven," Cyborg began, "What are you doing out of your world of Azarath?" "During my training to be an Azarathian sage," Raven began, "I saw a vision. I think the earth is in danger. So, I came back to help." "Did you actually know who's threatening it?" Raven shook her head and replied, "No." "Then all we have do now, is to _find_ Robin!" Beast Boy replied. "Like how, B-man?" Cyborg said, "He and Starfire took off after all of us split up!"

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy replied. "Don't worry, you two!" Raven replied, "I've been doing a lot of mind training on Azarath. If Robin and Starfire are nearby, I'll sense them." "All right!" Cyborg shouted, "Looks like we're teaming up again! Just like old times!" "I hate to admit it," Raven said, "but I would love to hang out with you again!" "Okay, then!" Beast Boy said, "Let's go!"

_------_

_Over the Pacific Ocean..._

Piloting a Navel Aviator's plane, Robin was flying directly towards the center of the Pacific Ocean. Starfire was his co-pilot searching on the radar.

"Starfire," Robin began, "What do you see on the radar?" "We're nearly there, Robin!" Starfire replied, "Almost 50 Kilometers." "I see it!" The object that they were looking for was a secret underground base; it nearly looked like an oil refinery.

Seconds later, they landed. Reaching for the opening, Robin noticed something big right beside the refinery. "Woah!" he breathed. "I've never seen anything big before!" Starfire replied nearly about to scream, "What is it?" "It's a giant **_Mechaniloid!_**" Robin said, "I've heard about this machines! But, it looks very rusted. C'mon, we better keep moving!"

Entering inside, they noticed something very repulsive. Everything inside was slimey; bugs, cockroaches, and unprecidented objects were crawling about. "Disgusting!" Starfire said, "And I thought the things I eat were..." "Trust me," Robin replied, "I've seen something just as ugly as this!" Although disgusted, Starfire created a starbolt for light. Moments later, Robin came up upon a computer system. Pressing a button, it uploaded infomation on a wide-screen monitor.

"What is it _exactly_ that we are looking for?" Starfire replied. "Whatever **_he's_** doing," Robin said, "I'd say we're searching for a needle in haystack." Suddenly, something growled behind him. "Geez, Star!" he said, "I know you're nervous, but you don't have to breath down my neck!" "Starfire to Robin!" Starfire replied nervously, "That's not me!" As both of them turned around, they saw a giant metal head floating around. "Remember? That haystack I was talking about?" Robin replied, "I think we've found the needle!"

Suddenly, the metal head fired two powerful beams; luckily, Robin and Starfire moved out the way. "It must be guarding the computer!" Robin suggested, "Separate and attack!" Going on one side of it, Robin threw three disks at the metal head and they exploded. "It's not even damaged!" he said. "What do you expect, Robin!" Starfire said, "IT'S MADE OF METAL!" Yelling, she fired twin star beams pushing the metal head backwards into rusted wall that broke in on contact. Unfortunately, not a dent was made.

"Robin," Starfire began talking, "It seems that this thing is too indestructable to break!" Robin, still looking at it, noticed something different. "No," he said softly, "I did damaged it! The metal might be indestructable, but it's not durable!" "Any suggestions?" "I'll try to bring it over here to you, when you see an opening, blast it with your **_Star Blazer_**!" With Starfire agreeing, she took off her detective's hat as Robin took out his staff.

As the metal head saw Robin running towards it, it fired some kind of bomb; three of them. The Boy Wonder moved side-to-side until it was right behind it. "Gotcha!" he shouted as he used the staff to bat the metal head towards Starfire. With a gleam in his eye, Starfire grabbed her gun, the Star Blazer, from behind her. And then, in a slow-motion movement, she raised her gun at the metal head as it fired two beams from its eyes. Fortunately, it only made a slit in her silk shirt. Still, at a slow-motion movement, Starfire shot lasers from her Star Blazer making a couple of dents. Then, at a fast pace, her Blazer started destroying the metal, piece by piece!

Minutes later, smoke was appearing by the shots. "Did it work?" Starfire replied. Suddenly, the metal head appeared out of the smoke when Robin said, "Damn, only pieces of it fell off!" **_"Maybe, you just need some more firepower!"_** a voice said as a blue laser came out of nowhere as blasted the metal head. Robin and Starfire turned to the side as sombody said, _"I've said before and I'll say it again! **BOO-YAAH!"**_ "CYBORG!" Starfire said said running towards him. "It's good to see you again, Buddy!" Robin said, "It's been a while!" "A long while!" Cyborg said, "Now, how many times did I say, _"You can't start without me!"_ ?" **_"Fortunately, not enough!"_** a voice said senting a metal pole to and through the metal head. Seconds later, a black entity and appeared as a person.

"RAVEN!" Starfire said hugging her. "You're hugging me!" Raven said. "Oops!" Star said letting go. "I'm just kidding, Starfire! I'm glad to see you, too!" **_"Hey, I'm the one with the jokes!"_** another voice said as two slashes came out of nowhere. Moving towards the team and away from the metal head, was their favorite green kid. "Hey, BEAST BOY!" Robin said, "What's happening!" "Dude!" Beast Boy said suddenly, "That is so unfair!" "What is...?" "You're wearing my colors!"

Before the changeling could argue more, the metal head appeared out of the smoke again. Except it was nothing but a brown, anatomy structure.

"Wow!" Beast Boy said, "I didn't know it_ had _a **_brain_**!" The metal head had become a giant-size brain with electric pulses circling around it. "Those don't look like ordinary electromagnetic pulses for your brain!" "No," Raven said looking at the controls, "I think that the computer is giving off energy waves; that brain is just a machine, hooked up to that computer. If we can take that thing out, it may destroy the computer!"

"Okay!" Robin said sweating, "Since we're all here, I've got a plan: Beast Boy and I will try to hold it, while you guys get ready to fire! If we can overload it, we may have a chance to get out of here!" "Way ahead of you, Robin!" Beast Boy said. Seconds later, the changeling and the Boy Wonder moved so fast, that they made their way behind the brain. "Now!" Robin shouted as Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg got ready to fire. As they got ready, the mechanical brain opened up its lower half and started to fire a beam at them.

"They say that _a mind is a terrible thing to waste_!" Cyborg said. "But, in this case," Raven began. "We'll make an exception!" Starfire finished.

All three of them fired their attacks as the mechanical brain fired its own beam. But, before the brain's beam made it to them, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg beams made it first overloading it. As it exploded, the computer exploded as well. "Uh, that doesn't look good!" Beast Boy said. "It's gonna start a chain reaction!" Robin shouted, "We have to get out of here!" "Not a problem!" Raven said confidentally, **_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_** Saying those words, Raven teleported herself and her friends out of the refinery.

-----------------

_Gotham City: Titans Tower_

Back at the tower, everything seem to be the same as it was.

"Wow!" Cyborg said, "Feels good be back here!" "No argument here!" Beast Boy replied, "I wonder if my room is clean." "For my sake as well," Raven began, "I do hope your room is clean!" "I wonder if my Gamestation is still operational!" Cyborg asked in retrospect.

"It is glorious to be back here again!" Starfire replied spinning around in the air. "I wonder if there's any food in the _frige_!" Beast Boy replied.

"As much as I love the group being back together again," Robin replied, "Starfire and I have work to do!" "Hey! No problem, Robin!" Cyborg replied, "You know for a fact that you can count on me, BB, and Raven!" "Right!" Raven said, "We each had our reasons for leaving, but now, we're back and ready for action!"

As the five of them as down on the couch, Beast Boy said, "Raven's right! We're more than ready to kick butt again!" "I was hoping you wouldn't say that!" Starfire insisted. "Why? Who are you guys chasing?" Starfire took the photograph from her jacket and took gave it to Cyborg. "No way!" Cyborg said looking at the picture. "You've got to be kidding!" Raven said looking at it as well. "Ditto," Beast Boy said.

"That's right!" Robin said, "Even after all these years, we're still chasing after..."

_**SLADE!**_

_-----------------------_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Reunions Part 2

_Last Time on **Embodiment Frontier**..._

_Raven, a former member of the Teen Titans, leaves her home of Azarath after receiving visions about the Earth. Her powers as an Azarathian Sage was put to the test when she meets two of her old friends, the robot Cyborg and the changeling, Beast Boy. _

_Meanwhile, Former Team Leader Robin, the Boy Wonder, and the Tamaranian, Starfire encounter a large metallic head at an old refinery in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. During the battle, the Titans were reunited, but after the battle, it turned bitter sweet when Robin and Starfire revealed that they were hunting an old nemesis...**SLADE!**_

-------------------------------

_**"REUNIONS: PART II"**_

The photograph that Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy was definitely that of Slade.

"Okay! Let me get this straight!" Cyborg replied, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, IT'S BEEN FOUR LONG YEARS AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN CAUGHT THIS GUY YET?" His yelling caused Robin's hair to fly back.

"Trust me!" he said, "It wasn't that easy to find! When we all separated, Slade already left Gotham City. Even since then, we've been having a hard time finding until we had heard that he was at an old refinery at the Pacific Ocean; turned out to be a trap." "Even after all the information we gathered," Starfire began, "We haven't seen hide, nor hair of him! But, wait! Why aren't you back in your home of Azarath, Raven?"

"I think that's the reason she's here!" Beast Boy said with arms folded, "I think Slade has entered a vision in her mind. Maybe that's she consisting that the Earth is in danger." "Well, Raven?" Robin asked as everyone looked at her. Raven, opening her eyes half-way, said, "The truth is...Beast Boy isn't far off, this time. Although, I didn't quite see Slade endangering the world..." "But, how did Raven get such an image into her head?" Starfire asked, "She has never had an image in her head ever since Trigon tried to take over!"

"During my training as an Azarathian Sage," Raven began, "I've received something that took my ancestors their entire lives to learn. It's called _The Sight_. But, it was hard to believe that I could learn it so fast..."

"Well, we can talk about Raven's vision and about Slade later," Robin replied. "Yeah, like before we can do any _"Maverick Hunting"_," Cyborg began, "I feel like eating some bacon and waffles!" "Why does this always come down to food?" Raven said sweatdropping. "Sorry," Beast Boy said, "But, I got to go check on my room and see if it's clean!" "I agree!" Starfire said, "I'm must check my dormatory as well!" As the changeling and Tamaranian went up to their rooms, and Cyborg was busy raiding the refrigerator, Robin replied to Raven with a smile, "The truth is, I've never seen Beast Boy change this much before! He's definitely a lot more maturer!"

"Are you sure?" Raven said staring at the changeling, "I haven't really noticed..."

_-----_

_Inside Beast Boy's Room..._

The changeling silently walked inside his room. He looked around to see that the place was half-clean; the bed **was** made up, but the floor was all covered in trash. Smiling, he picked up the trash one-by-one, putting them in his trash can, until he stopped and viewed a photograph. Turning his smile downside-up, he crumbled the picture in his fist and threw it into the trash can.

_"You okay?"_ a voice said. Beast Boy stood up and turned around with a questionable look on his face. He saw Raven standing in his doorway and replied, with a sigh, "I'm fine. I was just looking to see that I left everything the same way."

Raven, although worried about him, decided to change the subject. "Well," she began, "Robin and I were discussing your maturity. Usually, you'd be down in the kitchen with Cyborg about what to have to eat. And this would be your time of day to make jokes. I guess you've changed greatly; it kinda scares me, but..." Even though Raven never finished, Beast Boy just replied, with eyes closed, "I _never_ changed. Just a part of me did; maybe I got over it, you know, being the comedy relief..." Then, without warning, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven, giving her a hug. "Thank you for caring though..." Instead of backing, Raven showed heart and returned the hug. "It's okay," she said showing a small smile, "Besides, I'm your friend. I'm supposed to worry..."

Releasing their hug, Beast Boy walked past Raven and into the hallway. "I better go see what's in the refrigerator that's not expired or Cy hasn't eaten yet!" he said. Raven looked at him and asked one more question, "_Why_ or _How_ did you decide to change?" Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Beast Boy turned his head and replied, "Let's just say: I had to erase my _past_, from my _present_, to achieve my _future_."

_------_

_Inside Starfire's Room..._

Starfire sat on her bed, changing the filter in her Star Blazer. Seconds later, she shifted her eyes to a picture of herself and the other Titans. She was very close to sheding tears as she started to shake up old memories...

_...As Robin began shutting down the computer's mainframe to the Titans Tower, Starfire came up behind him. **"I can't believe it's finally over,"**_ _Starfire replied. **"I can't believe it either, Star,"** Robin said looking sad as the computer went off-line, **"The Titans are no more. But, we have to move on..." **As he walked past the red-headed Tamaranian, he said to her, **"There's no more reasons to stay here anymore." "Are you going to continue your pursuit in finding Slade?"** Star said sheding a tear. **"Yes...I am,"** the Boy Wonder said sighing, **"I will not stop being who I am until I catch him! But, look...Starfire, you can make your own decisions now. If you choose to return back to your home planet of Tamaran, I understand..."** As he walked forward, passed her, Starfire quickly grabbed and held his hand. She didn't plan on letting go, either. **"I want...I want to stay,"** she began, **"I want to stay with you, Robin. If you let me... Please..."**_

_Nearing sunset, Robin stood on top of the roof of the tower, with new clothes. He stared at the sun without fear, nor hesitation; as if like a new life was about to begin in him. **"I'm...ready,"** a voice replied. The Boy Wonder turned around to see the Tamaranian, Starfire walking towards him with new clothes as well; she looked more human than usual. **"How do I look?"** she said blushing a little. **"You look great!"** Robin said smiling at her. Seconds after, he held out a weapon that was in his hands. **"I made this for you. It's called the Star Blazer. You can use this, just in case you decide to give your starbolts a rest." "Thank you, Robin,"** Starfire replied taking her new weapon. Then she stared at the sunset, as light breeze came from the South. **"So, I guess this is it..." "Yeah...no more looking back after this..." "Robin,"** Starfire began as she closed her eyes, **"I want to stay. I don't want to go back to Tamaran. AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE, I want to be there for you...forever." "I know you plan on it, Star,"** Robin said,** "Because, every person on the face of this Earth, has a destiny or a purpose of living. And you chose to stay. I'm not gonna ask why..." **_

_'One day, Robin...you'll understand...'_

The memories disappeared a second later as Starfire heard the emergency alarm go off.

-------

Cyborg checked the radar as the others came up.

"What's going on, Cyborg!" Robin replied. "He finally towed away from the food to find something big!" Beast Boy replied. "And for once, BB's not lying!" Cyborg replied, "Take a look!"

As they look at the screen, they saw a gigantic machine attacking the city! "Robin, isn't that...!" Raven said unable to finish. "The **_mechaniloid_** from the _old refinery_!" Robin said. "But, it can't be!" Starfire said, "According to Robin, the giant robot is too old and rusted to even move!" "Well, it looks like it kicked in its _auxiliary_ power," Cyborg said, "And it gets worse: That thing's got a whole lot of _fire power _to **level** the **whole** city!"

"Well," Beast Boy began, "If anybody around has any type of plan, I _would _love to hear it!" "There's one way..." Cyborg began.

--------

_Inside Cyborg's Room..._

The blue-talking human-robot hybrid showed up plans for a powerful weapon.

"This is my _latest_ invention: **_The Blast Cannon Cy-85_**!" he said, "This weapon has an 180 degree range, and a powerful recoil effect after the fire is made." "Good," Robin said, "Then why don't we use it, now?" "This is the reason!"

The screen showed the mechaniloid's armor schematics. "That machine has **indestructable** armor!" Cyborg replied, "I can't get a good clean shot without it the attack bouncing off of its armor." "So, what do we do now?" Beast Boy replied. "I'll start charging the Blast Cannon; but it'll take nearly 15 minutes to charge up completely." "That's all we'll need!" Robin replied, "The rest of us we'll take the mechaniloid head-on!"

"Um...I hate to break up this team planning," Raven began, "But, Beast Boy can't to a thing against that machine; regardless of what animal he turns into!" "Don't worry, Rae!" BB said, "I'll stay here and help Cyborg! Who knows, you might be surprised!"

"Okay," Robin replied, "Starfire, Raven, and I will hold it off as fast as we can! You've got 15 minutes."

-----------

The people were running out of harm's way as Robin, Raven, and Starfire entered the scene. "We have to be very careful," Robin said riding his motorcycle, "There might be a _detenator_ inside the mechaniloid! So give very little shots as possible!"

"Then let's start off this!" Raven replied, _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ She fired a powerful scattered shots of black energy firing at the left arm. The shots exploded, but no result. The mechaniloid retaliated by throwing its electric chain, attached to its right arm, like a whip. Fortunately, Raven ducked out the way. Starfire flew upward to, at least, the mechaniloid's hieght and fired beams from her Star Blazer. It retaliated by lifting up its left arm, which was a gigantic machine gun and fired several rounds per second.

"That's enough!" Starfire shouted making her hands glow blocking every shot she can.

On the street, Robin, while the mechaniloid was distracted, took the opportunity and fired missiles from his cycle. The impact caused an explosion, but to no avail. "Damn it!" he whispered, "Can anything work?"

---

Back at the tower, Beast Boy was monitoring the battle while Cyborg was preparing the blast cannon.

"Looks like they're holding their own for now!" Beast Boy said. "And the Blast Cannon is already up to at least seventy percent already!" Cyborg said, "It'll take another seven minutes to maximize it!" "I don't think they even have seven minutes, from the way they are now..."

---

The mechaniloid fired its machine gun at Raven, but she used a shield, blocking the attacks. Then came Starfire, firing her Star Blazer trying to make an effective counterattack. Still, no avail at the gigantic robot whipped its chain-like whip, hitting the girls to the side. Meanwhile, Robin was able to ride on the side of the building, like an off-ramp. After getting at least to the mechaniloid's head, he jumped off the motorcycle, did a backwards somersault, and fired three disks that created explosions.

After getting back on his bike, in mid-air, he landed on top of a building looking at the mechaniloid's head as the smoke cleared. Robin had a fustrated look on his face, when it revealed that the results was as clear as day...**_NOTHING!_**

Seconds later, Raven and Starfire landed next to the Boy Wonder.

"Let me guess..." Robin said, "You two didn't have any luck either, eh?" "Not a damn one!" Raven replied, "No matter what we try, our attacks didn't seem to work!" "Looks like Cyborg was right; that thing is indestructable!" "Maybe not!" Starfire said, "The robot's machine-gun arm was shaken up a little, after I fired a few shot from my Blazer gun." "Good," Robin said, "We'll use that to our advantage! We'll give you at least enough time to launch an attack on the arm!" "Problem is..." Starfire said checking her filter, "I've got enough for _two_ more shots, _one_ if I charge it up!" "Then I'll try to force the arm into target position for you! Robin, do you think you can distracted long enough!"

"All over it!" Robin said smiling. Then he reved up his motorcycle and rode down the building. From there, he used a metal-like bondage rope to tie the mechaniloid's legs together. The robot moved its head downward, giving Raven ample time to launch her attack.

**_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_** She shouted as her eyes turned white and making signs with her hands, **_"Spell of The Sages: Mind Bender!"_** Suddenly, the mechaniloid's left arm was surrounded in a black aura and it started to move all by itself. As it was reaching Starfire's target sight, she charged up her Star Blazer as it started to glow a normal-size green ball. "Now! Eat this, Creep!" Star shouted as she fired a powerful beam stronger than the usual. The beam moved so fast that it went inside the barrell of the machine gun. Moments later, an explosion came taking out the entire left arm.

"All right!" Robin said, "Way to go, Star!"

---

"Awesome, Starfire did it!" Beast Boy said looking at the whole thing. "Yo, B!" Cyborg shouted, "Quit watching TV and help me with the Cannon! Go to the Living Room and check the percentage and the robot schematics again!" "All over it!"

Entering the Living Room, Beast Boy checked the percentage of the Blast Cannon; it read ninety percent done. "Well, it's looking good so far!" he said, then checked the mechaniloid's schematics again. But, his smile disappeared when the Changeling saw something he shouldn't have seen...

Beast Boy pressed a button to a machine with a mini-mic attached to it. "Uh...Cy..?" he said with tremble in his voice, "I just found something about that thing that you _may_ not like..."

---

The destruction of the left arm caused the mechaniloid's torso and above to be off level with its legs. "Nice shooting, Starfire!" Raven said. "Thanks, I practice a little!" Starfire replied as Robin joined them. "Now, all we have to do..." the Boy Wonder began, "...is destroy the other arm, and it'll be defensive!"

_"I don't think that's a very good idea, Robin!" _a voice said contacting through Robin's communicator. "Cyborg, what's wrong?" Robin said talking into the communicator. _"Everything's wrong!"_ Beast Boy replying through Raven's mind. "What happened!" Starfire said. _"BB found something very intresting about that mechaniloid! There's a powerful Laser Mechanism built **inside **__the robot's **torso**!" _

_"It gets even worse!" _Beast Boy replied, _"It seems though that laser have more than enough power to take out the city in one shot! You have to make sure that the Torso Latch **does not** open!"_ "Then we'll have no other choice, but to make sure that the Blast Cannon is ready!" Robin said cutting off communications with Cyborg; as well as Raven losing contact with BB. "But, what if the Mechanism is ready before that?" Raven asked. "Then we'll just have to force it shut!"

"um...Guys!" Starfire said nervously, "I hate to break this plan of stragety, but...!" The Tamaranian pointed towards the robot that was, indeed, opening the Torso Latch!

Thinking quickly, Raven launched black energy to keep the latch from opening. "I won't be able to hold it, forever!" she said struggling. Seconds later, Starfire came into the mix and used her Tamaranian strength to push one of the latches back into place. "Cyborg!" Robin shouted, "The mechaniloid's latches are about to open! If you're gonna launch the Blast Cannon, you better do it, NOW!"

---

"But, the Cannon's already at _ninety-five _percent!" Beast Boy shouted, "We need more time, Robin!" "We don't have that much time!" Cyborg said sitting at the controls of the Blast Cannon, "Let's launch it, NOW!"

Forgetting his worry, Beast Boy nodded his head. "I'll prepare myself as well!" he said transforming into a bird and flying **inside** the Blast Cannon's barrell.

**_"Activating Cy-85 Blast Cannon operations!" _**Cyborg said as the Cannon appeared on top of the Titans Tower aiming its barrell at the mechaniloid. Inside the barrell, Beast Boy reform into human form and shouted into the mic, "Cyborg! I'm ready whenever you are!" "Acknowledged!" Cyborg said, who was now speaking to Robin, "Robin, we're already set over here! When I give the word, I want you to move and run for cover!"

After breaking contact, Cyborg continued.

**_"Begining Phase One..."_** he said as, inside the Cannon, a platform began to rise underneath Beast Boy's feet. Then on both sides of him, there were two voltage conductors.

**_"Begining Phase Two..."_** Cyborg continued as blue electricity began to engage the conductors, the changeling was surrounding him. _'All readings, green!'_ **_"Phase Three is nearly ready...!"_**

---

With the attempts of Raven and Starfire, trying to hold the latches from opening, were no use. _"Okay, Robin!" _Cyborg replied speaking through the communicator, _"On my mark...NOW!"_

Hearing that, Robin ducked out of the way as Raven and Starfire flew out the way as the Torso Latch opened and the laser began to fire. "Cyborg, NOW!" Robin shouted as the mechaniloid fired a thin beam at the Titans Tower.

**_"Phase Three...Ready and Fire!"_**

Pulling the trigger, the Blast Cannon launched Beast Boy like a shooting star with electrical sparks surrounding him. "Time to give it more speed!" he shouted as transformed into some kind of animal giving off a powerful spin increasing its power, as well as speed.

Beast Boy was able to repel the laser and drove through and out of the mechaniloid's torso, causing an explosion. But, the impact was so strong, it caused the robot to be pushed backwards into the river. Then the explosion destroyed the rest of the mechaniloid as it fell in the water. Seconds later, Raven and Starfire flew over the river watching the wreckrage.

"Just plain AWESOME!" Starfire replied. "Ditto!" Raven replied, "That Blast Cannon actually works!"

"HEYYYYYYY!" a voice shouted. Raven looked down and saw somebody in the water. **_"Beast Boy?"_** **_"Aren't you guys gonna stand there and watch the robot?" _**the Changeling shouted, **_"Or are you gonna give me a lift!"_**

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again..." Cyborg replied, **_"BOO-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

-------------------------------

_Back At Titans Tower..._

Everyone was sitting on the couch in the Living Room.

"I can't believe that you became the bullet for the Blast Cannon!" Raven said. "Trust me!" Beast Boy said, "That ain't the first time I've been shot out of a cannon!"

"I've checked once more on the schematics on the mechaniloid!" Cyborg said entering the scene, "The auxillary power never kicked in by itself. Somebody triggered the power." "My guess it was all Slade's doing!" Robin said, "But, that would be way too easy!"

"Most definitely!" Raven replied, "I couldn't sense anybody inside that thing... Apparently, the mechaniloid was nothing more than a puppet..." "Well, all the more reason **not **to split up again!" Beast Boy replied. "Beast Boy?" Starfire said, "Are you saying you're not going to leave?" "Are you kidding me? I've forget how fun it was too team-up with you again! There's no way I'm leaving!" "I kinda agree with BB on this one!" Cyborg said, "I need to try out my new vehicles and stuff to be ready for whoever wants to take us on!"

"I agree with them, as well!" Raven replied, "I already told my mother that I'm not coming back to Azarath. So, I'm in!" "I guess it's three votes to two!" Robin said. "All right, the Titans are reunited at last!" Starfire shouted in happiness. _'Well...it looks like the Titans are back together again...'_ Robin thought, _'With a whole new chapter in store...'_

---------------------

_Unknown..._

_"I'm impressed...Robin and Starfire have defeated the mechaniloid, I reprogrammed. No matter, they'll never realize my **real** plan unitl it's too late..."_

_"Then, they'll suffer...COMPLETELY!"_

_---------------------_

_Next Episode:_

_Robin: Star, who's the baby?_

_Starfire: I'd found him abandoned in an alley. And I think somebody is after him!_

_Raven: Then you better make sure that whoever is after him, doesn't! _

_Starfire: Don't worry, I'll protect him no matter what!_

_**"MOTHER, MAY I?"**_

_Starfire: Just like a mother, you hurt my child, and I'll kill you!_


	3. Mother May I, Again?

_Somewhere In the Unknown..._

A person, wearing black clothes, walked into a large computer room.

"Sir," he said, "It seems though the prisoner has escaped again! His cell is completely empty." Suddenly, electrical sparks flowed around a mysterious shadowy figure wearing a large, dark-blue coat zipped up.

_"It figures!"_ he growled in a raspy, computer-like voice, _"My naive **son** has always tried to make things **bad** for me! Get'em back, and this time, don't come back until my son is in chains!"_ Receiving his orders, the soldier went to gather his troops. Meanwhile, the man, in the electrical coat, stared at the computer screen, as the monitor zoned in a young boy, wearing a blue and black jumpsuit with an oddly shaped T. He also had white hair and red eyes.

_"You can't hide from me forever my son! You will know your destiny..."_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

_**EPISODE 3: "MOTHER MAY I --- AGAIN!"**_

The young boy ran as fast as he can until he ran into a nearby alley. _'I've got to get away from them!'_ he thought, _'But how?' _

He was about to run out of ideas when he saw something out the corner of his eye. He saw the Teen Titan, _Starfire_, walking on the sidewalk and ran up to her. "Huh?" Starfire asked as the young boy hid behind her, "What's going on?" "Please!" he said, "You have to help me!" "Help you? From who?"

Starfire looked forward and saw three soldiers, in black clothes, walked towards her. "Can I...help you?" she asked. "Yes," the soldier, in front, said, "Hand over the boy peacefully, and we'll not to do any harm to you!"

Starfire wavered her right hand to keep the young boy far behind her. "We advise that you would cooperate," Soldier 2 said, "We don't to have to hurt an innocent girl like you!" The Tamaranian smiled as she replied, "There's something that you should know about me..." Then she grabbed her Star Blazer, held it out in front of her, and pulled the trigger. The beam bounced off the soldier's blaster, split into two, and shot the other two in the back. "...I'm not that kind of girl!"

Soldier One got so angry, that he fired his blaster. Starfire dodged the attacks and grabbed the young boy and ran towards a nearby alley. "GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" the soldier replied. Starfire smiled as she looked at the young boy and said, "Stay here, ok?" The young boy looked at her innocently and nodded silently. As the Tamaranian put her Star Blazer away, she walked out of the alley. "You want me," she said running towards the soldier, "You got me!" Starfire made a flying roundhouse, which the soldier blocked with its blaster. She, then, retaliated by sending a powerful right fist, but again it was blocked.

The young boy noticed that Starfire was in trouble when he saw her get thrown into a wall of a building. His muscles tightened and seconds later, electrical bolts surrounded him.

As Starfire started to stand up, a gun pointed at her face. "This is the end for you!" the soldier said.

**_"Stop it, now!"_** the young boy said appearing from the alley. His muscles tightened so fast, three electrical stars surrounded him and made a triangle out of thunder. That distraction gave Starfire enough time punch a hole through the soldier's stomach. The soldier fell on his back as Starfire stood up, but her reaction was just as surprising as the look on her face. _"A robot?"_ she whispered. Then she looked at the young boy, who was very much unconcious, but sparks of electricity still surrounded him. _'He was being chased...by a robot?'_

_----------------------------_

_Back at Titans Tower..._

"Okay, let me guess this straight!" Beast Boy said confronting Starfire, "Three people, in uniform, came out of nowhere and attacked you, because they wanted that little kid?" "Obviously," Raven said checking the young boy's bio-metrics, "A kid with an _untapped_ power; he has uncharted electrical abilties. The problem is he _can't_ control it."

"And here's something new!" Cyborg said looking at the monitor of the computer, "According to this, his electrical abilities _never_ changed his DNA nor any of his molecules! He can still age like any human!" "I'm still very clueless, Starfire!" Robin said talking to her, "The three men, you say their robots, I can believe! But, this young boy, saving you at the last minute, is pretty _vague_!"

"I **_was_** there, Robin!" Starfire replied, "That soldier countered everyone of my combat moves! The little boy gave me enough time for me to cripple that **_eyesore_**!" "Well, whatever he did..." Raven began joining the conversation, "...just be glad that you weren't real close! If he was able to tap into all of his power at that time, you would gotten the shock of your life!"

"Tell me about it!" Beast Boy said sitting at the Living Room table looking at a contraction, "Whatever Star witnessed, fried the _CD player _I _let_ her borrow! Seventy bucks, down the drain!" "eh...Sorry, Beast Boy!" Starfire said blushing embarrasingly as Robin and Raven sweatdropped. "Well, if we're ever gonna find out who attacked Star, we need to know who the boy's name is..." Robin said.

"My name is **_Triad_**," a voice said.

All of the Titans turned to see the young boy, who was awake. "What did you say your name was?" Robin said. "I said my name is Triad, and I ran away from the **_Electrical Weather Greenhouse_**." "Did you say the Electrical Weather Greenhouse?" Cyborg asked, "All the _weather simulations _are controlled by that place!" "Why were you running from a very, secured place like that?" Beast Boy said. "I was running away from my _father_, **_Wildjolt!_**" Triad said.

"Have you heard of this _Wildjolt_ before?" Raven asking Beast Boy. "No way!" Beast Boy replied.

"Perhaps, it'll be better if he rested some more in your room, Star!" Robin said as Starfire agreed, "Take him there, while we find out everything about his father."

_In Starfire's Room..._

Starfire pulled the covers over Triad as he replied, "Do you think you'll be able to stop my father?" "We may not be able to stop him completely," Starfire replied, "but, at least, we'll stop whatever he's planning." As she got up from her bed, she continued speaking, "Why don't you stay here and get some rest?"

"_Ms. Starfire_?" Triad said stopping her in her tracks, "You kinda remind me of my _mother_. She passed away after I was born, so I never could get a look at her face. But, I knew in her heart, she was very kind..._like you_..."

Although Starfire didn't say anything, she quietly shed a tear. "Try...not to think about it," she said smiling a little, "Just get some sleep."

Leaving the room, Starfire started walking through the hallway with her head lowered, clenching her gloved fists tightly.

_In The Living Room..._

"So, what do the records say about this Wildjolt, Cyborg?" Robin asked. After checking the computer for criminal records, Cyborg explained, "Here it is, _Wildjolt: A B-class criminal; Wanted in several cities, including **wanted for questioning**, for a couple of bank robberies._"

"Sounds like your everyday, run of the mill bad guy to me!" Raven said. "Yeah," Beast Boy began, "but, that still doesn't explain where thunder and lighting comes into the picture!" "It turns out to be his long jacket he always wears," Cyborg said, "It generates a powerful charge of electricity around his body." "Then that settles it!" Robin said, "While Triad sleeps in Star's room, we'll go to that greenhouse and dispose of that walking power surge! By the way, where is Starfire?"

"Uh, Robin?" Beast Boy said looking at the computer, "You don't remember taking your _motorcycle_the _Auto Shop _to get it fixed, do you?"

Robin stared questionably at the computer to notice that his motorcycle was gone.

_"I know where she went..."_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Electrical Weather Greenhouse..._

**"WHAT!"** Wildjolt shouted as his jacket flared up with electricity, "My son, Triad, is been taken! By whom?" "It was some girl by the name of Starfire!" one of his soldiers said. "So," Wildjolt said gripping his fists tightly, "The _rumors_ are true, after all! The Teen Titans have been reunited after a _four_-_year_ absence! This could put my plans into danger!"

"Sir!" the intercom went off, "There's an intruder at the entrance! We have it on _surveillance_!" The picture came up on screen and Wildjolt saw Starfire, getting off **_Robin's motorcycle_**, and walking towards the door.

"Speaking of Starfire," Wildjolt said walking out the Security Room, "I'll handle her by _myself_! If there are any more intruders, take care of them!"

_**-------------------------------**_

****Starfire entered the greenhouse, with her finger, on the trigger, of her Star Blazer. With a little assertiveness, she looked on both sides of the building making sure that there were no traps or such. _'There are no hidden traps.' _she thought, squeezing the handle on her blazer. _'So, why do I feel so...**uneasy**?'_

Suddenly, two beams came out of nowhere exploding on contact, which made Starfire guarding herself. Then she stood tall as a large, wide door opened; a figure came out of the shadows, which appeared to be Wildjolt.

"Welcome, Ms. Starfire!" he replied with very, demeanor voice. "I take it, you must be **_Wildjolt_**!" Starfire said in a sturn tone. "I see that you've heard of me. Then, I must take it that you'll be handing back my son, Triad..."

**_"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, WILDJOLT!"_** Starfire shouted as her emerald eyes glowed, "You called yourself a father, yet you don't know how to treat you own son!" "How so, my pretty?" Wildjolt asked slyly. "You took him to become one of your little soldier boys; you took him away from his _dying_ mother! If you ask me, I'd be a more _better _parent than you'll ever be!"

Wildjolt laughed out loud and said, "YOU? A better parent than me! You're not even out of your _teenage_ years! What make you think you can be a better parent!" Starfire pointed her Star Blazer at Wildjolt and replied, **_"Because Triad deserves a parent's love; the most deserving thing a child should have!"_** "So, you think my son deserves my _love_," Wildjolt said smiling as he clenched his fist that created lighting, "I _may not _know nothing about that. But, I do know **THIS**!"

He fired a powerful beam of electricity at the Tamaranian, but Starfire saw the beam coming and started to dodge. In _slow-motion _action, she was able to spin underneath the beam and fire one on her own from her Blazer. A mini-explosion came in front of Wildjolt, but ran at Starfire throwing a punch. She spun around very quickly to catch the fist, but he threw a kick, causing her to backflip backwards. But before Starfire could react, Wildjolt knocked her Star Blazer out of her hand, which she grabbed his hand. Then she retaliated by grabbing his wrist, of the fist, he threw. After that, she threw her right hand, to the gut, causing him to catch it.

"My son doesn't need love!" Wildjolt said grapping, "Triad needs _power_! Only then, I will _respect_ him!" "How can you call yourself a parent," Starfire said, "when you don't even _care_ for the boy?" "I care about him _enough_, not to **kill **him!" With that, Wildjolt threw back Starfire which made her land on her feet. "You may be right; I don't anything about being a parent! But, to Triad, I _remind_ him of his mother! And like all mothers, _if _you hurt my child, I'll make you pay for it!"

Starfire launched a powerful starbeam at Wildjolt, which he retaliated by firing a bolt of lighting. The two beams played a test of strength for nearly ten seconds, until Wildjolt brought in a little more power. The impact and explosion caused Starfire to be pushed back into a wall. The lighting maniac started laughing and said, "I'm impressived, but now it's time to finish this!" Then he pointed a finger at the Tamaranian, crackling lighting in it. "But, what its worth Ms. Starfire, you put up quite a fight!"

Starfire quietly closed waiting for the attack, suddenly a flying disc came out of nowhere and exploded in Wildjolt's face, blinding him for a few seconds.

_"You know," _a voice said, _"Hitting a girl makes you a dirty letch!" _ Appearing at the entrance was Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven, along with Triad. Starfire turned her head slightly, see that the others had made it, and another person. _'Triad?'_ she thought. _'Why did they bring Triad?' _

Wildjolt had stopped being blind long enough to see that Starfire's calvary had arrived. "Well, if it ain't the Teen Titans," he said putting his arms down, "And I see that you've brought my son back!" "Let's just say, he's the _key_ to take you down!" Beast Boy replied. As Cyborg began to fire his cannon, Triad looked over Starfire, who was hurting. "STARFIRE!" he shouted, "What did you do to Starfire, Dad!" "This's what happens when somebody takes my child!" Wildjolt said picking up Starfire by the neck, "Just be glad I didn't kill her...**_YET!_**" "LET HER GO!" Robin said, but Raven stopped him before he could do anything. "Robin, you get any closer, he might break Starfire's neck!" Raven said.

"I do have a **_proposition_** for you," Wildjolt said, "I'll spare this girl's life, if you decide to hand over my son to me! And as long as I am inches away from breaking your friend's neck, I know that you won't _try_ anything!"

The others were helpless, but Triad was mad with hatred. Unknownst to the others, lighting surrounded his body as his hair stood on end and his pupils were gone. **_"LET HER GO!"_** he shouted as a powerful shockwave caused the Titans to cover themselves and Wildjolt to let go of Starfire. Then, without any recollection of himself, Triad lunged at his father and gave a massive right hand to his face smacking him to a wall. Then, with both of his fists, he collided them, one-at-a-time, in his stomach. During that time, Starfire _regain_ conciousness to see Triad go nuts.

The pressure for Wildjolt was overbearing as his son pounded him into the pavement. Seconds later, Triad backed off as three lighting pods circled around him like a triangle. **_"Triangle Thunder!"_** The three lighting pods engulfed themselves with lighting as they connected one-by-one making an electric triangle as he was going in for the kill. Before he lunged in, a pair of arms circled around his tiny waist. His anger died down as he looked to see Starfire was holding him back. "Triad, it's okay!" she said softly, "I'm still here!" "Starfire..."

Triad's voice faded off as the others rushed over and saw his father cringing as he got up. "I suggest you turn yourself in nice and slowly, Wildjolt!" Robin said. "I can concure!" Beast Boy replied, "You don't wanna make you son angry, _again_!" Even though he was still cringing, Wildjolt managed to chuckle.

"I'm impressed!" he said, "You managed to make my jacket to _malfunction_! Looks like Triad is getting to be more like me every minute!" "WHAT!" Starfire said angrily. "No matter _how_ you look at, or _which_ side my son is on, sooner or later his thirst for power _will _consume him! Then, not even a **_parent's love _**will be enough to save him! Until next time, Teen Titans!" Then Wildjolt disappeared into the shadows.

As Starfire hugged Triad tightly, Robin replied, "C'mon! Let's head back to the Tower!"

_**--------------------------**_

_Titans Tower..._

Starfire stood on top of the tower with wind blowing threw her hair. Seconds later, Beast Boy and Robin walked up.

"Star, are you feeling okay?" Beast Boy asked. "Do you think it's a good idea for us to send Triad to **_Titans East_**?" she asked. "It was the only idea we could think of," Robin said, "_Bumblebee _said that she'll take care of him." "Besides, we couldn't keep him here! Wildjolt would came after us, as soon as he finished repairing his jacket!" Beast Boy said.

"When I hugged Triad and held him close..." Starfire said looking at her held out hands, "...I was behaving**_ just like a mother would_**!" "Don't worry, Star!" Beast Boy said. "Beast Boy's right!" Robin said putting a hand on her shoulder, "One day, when you _most_ expected, you will be a **_great mother_**!" Hearing that, Starfire smiled as she, Robin, and Beast Boy stared at the sunset...

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Next Episode:**_

_**Starfire: **Who's the young lady?_

_**Beast Boy: **She's a friend of mine..._

_**Cyborg: **All Right, BB! I knew you had it in ya!_

_**Beast Boy: **I-It's not like that at all!_

_**Raven: **He must have a reason for bringing her here..._

_**Robin: **Who is she really, Beast Boy?_

_**"ERIKA"**_

_**Beast Boy: **She's not only my friend, she was the one who taught to control the **Animal** within me..._


	4. Erika

_At The Titans Training Grounds..._

Beast Boy was knocked down to the ground, but seconds later he got back up and stared, seriously, into the eyes of his opponent. _"I told ya, B!" _Cyborg said standing opposite end, facing towards him, _"I can kick your butt any day of the week!"_

Over at the control panel, Robin, Starfire, and Raven, watched over the battle. "This seems almost _too easy_ for Cyborg!" Robin said, "Beast Boy is putting everything he has in his training." Starfire agreed as she replied, "I may fear that our little furry friend may lose; despite the four years apart for training." _"No..."_ Raven said with no emotion, with arms folded, "I see, for a fact, that Beast Boy has something up his sleeve..." Then, without any notice from the others, Raven's eyes changed from basic purple to lighting red within seconds. _'You may be able to fool the others, Beast Boy, but I know you're holding back... I know it; I do have the sight...' _

"C'mon, B!" Cyborg said, "There's no way U can beat me!" Suddenly, Beast Boy closed his eyes as he put himself in a fighting stance. His right hand was held out as his left arm tucked underneath it. "Let's go!" he said seriously. Cyborg thought he was crazy, but he decided to finish him off. He ran in at top speed throwing a right fist, but _amazingly_, Beast Boy ducked out of the way and attacked the chest with his left hand, _open palm_. The blue robot was pushed back a little as the changeling went on the offensive. Smoothingly, he did one of Starfire's moves and spun right beside Cyborg, then did something differently; Beast Boy, with the back of his right hand, slapped him in the back of the head, then threw him down on his back.

_"Looks like I win!" _the changeling said. "Wow!" Starfire said, "Beast Boy actually won!" "Guess Raven's eyes _never _lie!"

**_"Beast Boy did do great!" _**a voice said, **_"Although he needs more work on his technique!" _**

Everyone turned to see a young girl, taking off her sunglasses.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_**EPISODE 4: "ERIKA!"**_

Beast Boy shouted the girl's name as she gave her a hug.

"Hey, take it easy Beast!" the girl said breaking off the hug, "It's only been _four months _since you saw me!"

The girl, _Erika_, wore a green, long-sleeve coat underneath her blue-and-white, short-sleeve shirt with a blue broken heart in the middle. She also wore blue jeans with brown belt, and red shoes; as well as red wrist bands that matched her red, tied-up hair with a few strands downward.

"Way to go, B!" Cyborg shouted, "I didn't know you..." "Now, hold on there, _Robocop_!" Erika said making Cyborg jump, "Beast Boy's cute, but he's not _boyfriend_ material!" "Erika's my teacher," Beast Boy said. "Are you going to _school_?" Starfire said as Raven sweatdropped. "Not that kind of teacher, Star!" Robin said, "He meant _Martial Arts_ Teacher!" "She's the one who taught me how to fight without using my beast forms most of the time."

_Inside The Tower..._

In Beast Boy's room, he sat on his bed while Erika looked around. "Hmmm..." she breathed, "Not what I would call spacey, but at least it's working." "I've been keeping up my training, ever since that time!" Beast boy said. _"Have you kept your past erased from your present,"_ she replied picked up one of his pictures, _"**Exactly** like I told you?" _"Mos def!" Beast Boy said with no worries. "Then why are you still thinking about _HER_?"

The Changeling looked at Erika with a questionable look on his face.

_**-----------------------------**_

In the Living Room, Cyborg was checking the dataspace, while Robin, Starfire, and Raven were playing cards.

"I got ya now!" Robin said as he laid his cards down, _"Three five's!" _"Got you beat, Robin!" Raven said as she laid her cards, _"Ten-high Straight!" _"What do you have, Starfire?" Robin asked, "Show me your hand!"

Starfire, being nervous, turned her hand around as she said, "Well, I haven't played Poker before, but is this good enough?" "NO WAY!" Raven shouted showing a big head. "That just so wrong!" Robin said with his jaw dropping, "She got a _Royal Flush_!"

"HEY!" Cyborg shouted, "Bring your _tails _over here! I found something!" As info appeared on screen, Cyborg continued. "Her name's _definitely_ Erika. According to this, she was _wanted_ by the FBI, for _questioning_, for the _massacre_ of former Mob leader, Muggy McClain." "Muggy McClain..." Robin began, "...was one of the Mob Bosses, _Batman_ took down. But, he was only a one-time bank robber..." "It also says that at the age of _five_, she was a wiz at _Martial Arts_. And the only weapon she has, is a _customary_ sword."

"Wow!" Starfire said, then she slyly narrowed her eyes at Raven saying, "You better get Beast Boy right now, Raven. Otherwise, she might get lucky!" "What's that supposed to mean!" Raven said popping a vein, staring at her, "Are you saying that I'm jealous?"

"I don't know!" Robin said playfully, "You **did** seem kinda _tweaked_. I mean, you seem to be kinda attracted to Beast Boy, and his new _appearance_, ever since we've reunited." "I AM NOW JEALOUS!" Raven said turning away from the others, folding her arms, _'I'm just very uncomfortable with her around...This could be...'_

_**-------------------------**_

****Back at Beast Boy's room...

"What are you talking about, Erika?" he replied. "I'm a **_kindred spirit_**, Beast! I know what you're thinking!"

Without saying anything, Beast Boy got off his bed and walked towards his mirror. "Beast, you've gotta let it go, dude!" Erika said, "I know you want to see her again, but haven't you **_forgotten_** about what she did? Besides, she did say, _"things change"_!" "You know," Beast Boy said trying to clench his fists, "I've been putting that **pasttime **behind me, now! I don't even wanna bother why you'd bring it up! And like I said, I've put everything in my past behind me! So, I don't wanna talk about anymore!"

With that, the Changeling stormed out of his room, with Erika staring at him.

_'What about your friends, Beast? Have they put **it **behind them?'_

_**-----------------------------**_

_Ten minutes later..._

Erika stepped into the Living Room saying, "Hey, I just saw _Raven_ walk past me! She looked pretty _peeved_, too!" "Don't worry about her, Erika!" Robin said, "She just blowing off steam, **_again_**!" "Actually, it was a good idea that you came here," Cyborg said, "We wanted to know what happened with your battle with Muggy McClain." "Hmph!" Starfire said opening the refrigerator, then whispered, _"That is if she can remember!"_

"Actually, I _do_ remember, Starfire!" Erika replied. Starfire nearly spat out her soda she got, and said, "How did you know I was saying? I was _barely_ whispering!" "THAT'S one of my special abilities! I've got a thousand animal spirits living _inside_ me!" "But, how did you get your powers?" Robin said, "Were they an accident?" "Trust me, it was **_no_** accident! Let's just say: The Animal Spirits gave me a new lease on life!"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg listened very closely as Erika told her story...

_**-------------------------------**_

_In The Hallway..._

Raven and Beast Boy were walking at the same time. They didn't realize it, until they bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry!" They both said. "Uh, have you seen Erika?" Beast Boy asked. "She's with the others," Raven said, "What do you see in that girl, anyway?" Before he could move another step, Beast Boy turned towards Raven and said, "What does that mean!" Raven didn't say anything, but he knew were this was going.

"Oh, I see!" he said, "You're **_very uncomfortable _**around her! Just like you were before!" "I have a reason to, y'know!" Raven said, "I know it's been four months, but what makes you think Erika hasn't tried to _steal_ from you, or even _kill_ you?"

"Why are you so threaten by her?" Beast Boy raising his voice, "Just like me, Erika's been through a LOT!"

"And just like **_Terra_**, Erika doesn't have a _motive_ until the last minute!" Raven said making a point that made Beast Boy taken aback. Suddenly, he tightened his muscles so hard as he showed an angered look on his face. It was **_that_** name... The same name of the girl he promised to erase from his past...

Terra.

Beast Boy couldn't explain by words, just by action. He was ready to tear Raven apart after hearing that name. But, it took every _restraint_ that he had to keep from turning into the **_ManBeast_**.

"Don't you ever...EVER compare Erika..." Beast Boy growled out, then shouted, "...TO THAT **WASHOUT**!" Raven moved back a little after she heard him shout out. "At least Erika has the guts to admit her mistakes and go on with her life!" Raven wanted to say something, but she was so taken from his words, she couldn't be but shocked! She had never, in her life, heard Beast Boy talk about someone to who used to be a Teen Titan, let alone who he had _somewhat_ of a relationship with...

"You know, Raven!" he continued, "You've always thought that I had _changed_, well, you're the _opposite_ of me! You've always cared about _your _intrests, _none_ of the others! I'm ok with that, but keep your_ jealousy _out my business!" Then Beast Boy closed his eyes and walked a few steps in front of Raven, who turned to look at him, then he stopped.

**_"It's just like you, Raven! I can help you get out of the darkness and become my friend, but when it comes to knowing somebody I know, I always get pushed aside!"_**

Then he ran from Raven, who just mumbled...

_"You're right, I was jealous..."_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Back in the Living Room..._

"Woah!" Starfire said. "That's what happened to you?" Robin said as Erika nodded.

"All the Animal Spirits, that gave me a new life, now live in me now!" Erika replied, "Now, I'm using their power to help all those who are innocent, and the ones I've done wrong!" "I betcha you can't beat me in Arm Wrestling!" Cyborg said changing the subject. "Wanna bet?"

Seconds later, the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Erika said. "There must be trouble downtown!" Robin said checking the monitor, "Somebody's robbing a bank!" "A bankrobber!" Starfire said, "Reminds me of good old times!" "Sounds like rookies at work!" Erika said as Raven entered the Living Room. "Raven, there's a robbery in progress!" Cyborg said, "We have to move!" "Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"He...uhhh..." Raven studdered. "He's not _feeling _very well!" Erika interrupted, "But, he said he'll me us out there! Don't worry, I'll help you out!" Robin agreed and told the rest to head for the scene of the crime. Meanwhile, Raven asked, "Why'd you help me out?" "Friends don't leave friends hanging!" Erika said smiling, "Especially, when you two had that _argument_." "How did you..." "You're not the ONLY one with special abilities!"

_**------------------------------**_

_At The Bank..._

All of the team, except Beast Boy, made it towards the robbed bank. They saw a giant-sized man who turned around with a smile on her face.

**_"ADONIS!"_** Robin said. "Looks like he paid for an _upgrade_!" Cyborg said. Indeed, he was right. The big musclehead was now wearing black, with gold emblems, and had a laser claw on his left hand.

"Well, well!" Adonis said, "If it ain't the Teen Titans! I've heard a rumor that you've gotten back together. Good, because I get to try out my new ripped body on you!"

"What is it with _guys and muscles_?" Erika said pulling out a customized, white sword, "And you wonder why I stay _single_!"

Seconds later, Adonis fired a laser beam from his left hand. The impact of the explosion knocked Robin and Cyborg down, while Erika and Raven ducked out of the way. "THAT DOES IT!" Cyborg shouted getting up, "I'm over you!" He fired a beam from his Sonic Cannon, but it bounced off of Adonis. "What!" "My armor can repel any beam you throw at me!" Adonis said smiling. **_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_** Raven incantated, giving out hand signals, "Maybe a little _fire_ may _heat _things up!" "Give it your best shot!" Adonis said prepared. **_'Art of the Ancient Sages: Cyclone Fire!'_** Surrounded by her black aura, Raven blew fire from her mouth engulfing Adonis.

"Robin!" Erika shouted, "Let's attack him while we still can!" "Let's do it!" Robin shouted as he fired two discs at Adonis, covering his face with smoke. Meanwhile, Erika rushes in, giving the muscle man three slashes; two on his chest and one on his side. When she turned around, Adonis appeared to be unscathed. _'Damn! That armor must be very thick! I didn't make a scratch on him!' _

Robin jumped high enough to land a blow to the face with his bow, only to be grabbed by the head. "Let him go, dipstick!" Cyborg running in for a right hand. The blow was effective, but it did little damage as Adonis grabbed him by the arm. "Eat this!" Cyborg shouted giving him a kick to the chest, but Adonis just smiled. "Let them go, or I will _toast_ you badly!" Raven said getting ready for another fire attack. "Raven, DON'T!" Erika shouted forcing to Raven to halt, "That flame attack you did may hurt Robin!"

"Then_ I'll _try!" Starfire said coming out of nowhere pointing her Star Blazer at Adonis. "STARFIRE!" Raven shouted. _'When did she...?'_ Erika thought. "I thought you had _ran away _after my first attack!" Adonis said. "I had to reload my gun!" Starfire said with no emotion. Seconds had passed after that, then without Adonis knowing, two last pellets pounded his armored chest. Adonis was about to say something, but a third shot pushed him backwards. Without blinking, Starfire continued to burn lasers into his armor, while Adonis was losing his grip on Robin and Starfire.

"Do you think your little pistol can defeat me?" he said. "What made you think I was planning on defeating you?" Starfire said. "What!" Then she smiled as she said, "Take a look _in the sky_ if you're so confident on beating us!"

As Adonis looked up, three slashes cut his face causing him to let go of Robin and Cyborg. As Robin and Cyborg landed, a hooded figure stood in front of them. "Ah...**_Beast!_**" Erika shouted. "Beast Boy?" Robin said. "Better late than never, BB!" Cyborg said. "Starfire gave me a call on her communicator," Beast Boy said, "I was feeling under the weather!" "I _remember_ you!" Adonis said removing his hands showing the scratches, "You were the one who defeated me last time!" Beast Boy removed his hood and said, "I'm surprised that you ugly mug would even remember me!" Suddenly, without warning, the Changeling sped up so fast and landed a bear palm, throwing him off his feet.

"Why You!" Adonis said getting up. "I've become better, haven't I?" Beast Boy said. "Not good, enough!"

Making a cloud of smoke, Adonis disappeared, leaving a stunned Beast Boy searching. Meanwhile, Raven activated her **_Sight_** ability and began searching as well. _'I can see his movements! His exact location is...' _Then her heart jumped when she saw the result. _'He's **behind** Beast Boy!' _

"BEAST BOY!" she shouted, "BEHIND YOU!" Hearing that, Beast Boy looked behind him to see that Adonis was thrusting his laser claw at him. The Changeling didn't know what to do; he wasn't able to move! Suddenly, Raven pushed him out of the way and she took the full brunt as the impact threw her inches away from the muscle giant. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted as the others went towards her. Raven cringed as she held on to her left shoulder.

"Raven, don't try to move! OK?" Robin said as he slowly removed her hand from her shoulder. The wound was like a sword slash, and it was pretty deep. Tiny blood streams were dripping out of it. "She _can't_ move with injury!" Starfire said. "Star's right!" Cyborg said, "It'll be infected if we don't treat it soon!" Without saying anything, Erika took off her trenchcoat and placed over Raven's shoulder. "Erika..." Beast Boy silently said. "Make sure that wound is cut off from her blood!" Erika said without emotion as she walked towards Adonis.

The Kindred Spirit's eyes turned from red to pure glowing white as an indigo aura surrounded her. "YOU think you're a match for me?" Adonis said. "Trust me, Adonis!" Erika said unemotionally, "It's _not_ gonna be much of a match!" Suddenly, a close-up of Erika's left eye and it transformed into a cat-like eye. Then her aura transformed into the spirit of a **wolf** howling. Then she clenched her left fist so tightly, and ran towards Adonis at blinding speed. Adonis countered with a right fist of his own. The fists collided causing a major shockwave; the Titans covered themselves from any harm. During the test of strength, Erika's roar was _not_ that of a human, but that of a wolf as her power shattered Adonis's right arm.

While Adonis was backing off, Erika's aura changed again turning it into a spirit of a **_gorilla_**. Roaring like a gorilla, Erika clenched her right fist and drove it into Adonis's gut, destroying his mechanical body. When it was over, Adonis was completely unconcious. Seconds later, Erika fell to her knees as Robin grabbed her. "You okay?" he said. "I'm fine, **_Red Bird_**!" she said, "C'mon, let's tend to Raven!"

_**-----------------------------------**_

_On Top of Titans Tower..._

Erika stared at the sunset while the wind blew her coat.

**_"You're leaving?"_** a voice said as Erika turned around to see Raven, who was covering the injury with her cloak. "Yeah," she said, "I'm _not_ much of a team player. But, I'll be around when you guys need me." "Look, it hard for me to say I'm sorry for all the inconveinence I kinda gave you." "You don't have to. I know you _can't_ trust me, yet; I'm still trying to trust my own abilities. But, you can't argue with Beast Boy! I mean, from what I've heard, he's been talking about you ever since he's been with me!" Raven just smiled as Erika waved goodbye and said, "Tell the others goodbye for me!"

As Raven saw Erika disappear, another voice called her name. _"Raven?"_

She turned around to see Beast Boy. She kept very silent as he continued. "I just wanted to apologize," he began, "I thought you were jealous, instead you were just looking out for me..." "I **_was _**jealous to a point," Raven replied to him, "Most of the time, I got scared. I just didn't want you going through the _same pain _you had with..."

"Don't worry, I'm just lucky to have a friend like you," Beast Boy said, "I'll see you inside." As Beast Boy started to walk back inside, "Hey!" Raven said stopping him, "If we're not doing anything, do you want to go to the mall, _just the **two **of us_?" "Why Raven?" Beast Boy said slyly, "Are you asking me out on a _date_?" Raven chuckled as she said, "You can call it _whatever_ you want..."

_**"Just don't tell the others though..."**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_-Next Episode-_**

_**Raven: **Raven...Why did my father chose that name? I tried to keep the meaning of my name inside me. But now it's gotten out...and I can't stop it! It knows everything about me, including my existence. It has my voice, my looks, my life..._

_**"THE RAVEN BEYOND MY LIGHT"**_

_I have to destroy it...I have to destroy..._

_...me..._


	5. The Raven Beyond My Light

_Titans Tower: Two O'clock at Night_

_In the city, it was a usual thunderstorm; lots of rain and plenty of thunder. In Raven's room, she was tossing and turning in her bed. She was also cringing and sweating as kept on hearing words in her head. **'Why are you afraid, Raven? Don't you want to be separated from me?' **_

_Hearing those words in her head, she sat up in a cold sweat. "Why won't you leave me alone?" she said silently. Suddenly, after getting out of her bed, she doubled over in pain. Then, one-by-one, Raven started to grow another arm, then another leg, and so-on. Nearly a minute later, she collapse on the floor as another voice said,_

_**"Dying may be easy for you, to survive against me, is the hardest part. I'll make sure that we're separated...forever!"**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**EPISODE 5: "THE RAVEN BEYOND MY LIGHT"**_

The next morning, Robin and Starfire were eating breakfast at the table while Beast Boy was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich watching TV.

"Robin," Beast Boy began, "What's the hurry? You're eating your food like it ran away!" "We're heading down to the _Comic Book _store!" Robin said. "They've got our favorite comic book about a _boy_, _girl_, and _school fights_!" Starfire said. Beast Boy thought it over for a second and said, "That's _High School - Hyper Battles_! I thought the first issue didn't come out until _next month_!"

Suddenly, Cyborg entered the Living Room. "Yo, B!" he said, "Why was my _cloak _in the laundry chute?" "I ran out of _toilet paper _in the bathroom!" Beast Boy said laying down on the couch, "You shouldn't keep your stuff on the towel rack where somebody can use'em!" **"YOU WIPED YOUR BUTT WITH MY CLOAK?"** Cyborg shouted.

Suddenly, Raven entered the room saying, "Morning, everybody." The others stopped at what they were doing and looked at her. "Wow, Raven!" Robin said, "You look _different_." Indeed she did; instead of wearing her Azarathian gear, she wore waist-hugging, blue jeans like Starfire, and a black tanktop with a white-colored picture of a flower dripping with red blood, along with red shoes. And her hair must of gotten longer, because she had it tied up in a ponytail.

"What?" she said, "It's like you haven't seen me, all morning." "It's nothing that!" Robin said, "It's just...uh..." "We've never seen you with _casual_ clothes before!" Cyborg finished. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say, SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" Beast Boy shouted as Robin and Cyborg narrowed their eyes at him. "You know, you're not helping!" Robin said. "It's okay," Raven said calming them down, "Besides, if you were still going somewhere, I'd love to go!"

"Sure," Robin replied, "You can come with me and Starfire!" "Let's hurry!" Starfire said, "The longer we stall, the _comic book _with be sold out!" "Hmph!" Beast Boy breathed out, "I'll go, too! It's better than Cyborg _screaming_ in my ear all day!" "I'll stay here and monitor for any signs of danger!" Cyborg said.

_**--------------------------------**_

_The Comic Book Store_

Starfire and Robin were buying their own comic books, while Beast Boy was on the floor reading a book of his own, and Raven was searching. "Are you guys done yet?" the changeling asked, "It's been at least _two hours_! I wanna go home and watch my movies!" "Well, let me check the **_drama_** section!" Raven suggested. As she was walking, something popped into her head, making her fall to one knee.

_"What's the matter? Isn't this the way that you wanted...? I thought that you WANTED to be separated..."_

Raven held her head in her hands as the voices kept shouting in her head.

"Raven?" Starfire asked putting a hand of her shoulder, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, yeah!" Raven replied standing up, "I just had a bad case of headaches last night!" "Well, you have been _under the weather _a little bit," Robin said, "C'mon, let's get back to the tower, so Raven can rest."

_**------------------------------------**_

Robin, Starfire, and Raven were walking ahead of Beast Boy, who still had his nose in a book he bought. Seconds later, around the corner of his eye, she saw a shadowy figure. "Hmmm..." he breathed out looking to the side. "What's the matter, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. "It's nothing," the changeling replied, "but, I'm gonna check something out before I head back home."

"Okay," Robin said, "but, be careful!" "Aren't I always?" Beast Boy said running off. "Should we go after him?" Raven said worrying. "Don't worry too much!" Starfire replied, "As long as we've known Beast Boy, he can take care of himself!"

Walking towards another street, Beast Boy put away his book, and transformed into a green dog. From there he started sniffing out scents. Suddenly, something came out of nowhere and blasted him backwards, reforming back into human form. "What the...?" he said getting up. He saw a girl wearing a costume smiliar to an Azarathian costume like Raven's, except it was red.

**_"Raven?"_** Beast Boy asked. _"Don't insult me!" _the girl said as she did hand signs, _"Art of the Sages: Cyclone Fire!"_ A tornado out of fire spun towards him. "There's only one way out of this one!" he said being engulfed into the twister. Suddenly, a gigantic howl came out of nowhere and dispersed the tornado of fire away. The girl in red, not even flinching, saw the changeling transformed into a werewolf. It seemed that he kept his human clothes, but they were tattered.

Beast Boy ran towards the Raven-lookalike as fast as his hind-legs could carry him. The girl just stood there as the wolf stopped three centimeters (cm) in front of her and tried to land a barrage of slashes on her. Nearly, after twenty thrusts, Beast Boy tried to land in one more blow; only to be caught by the Raven-lookalike's hand.

_"Really, Beast Boy?"_ she said, _"Did you actually think that attack was gonna do anything?" 'Wha...?' _Beast Boy thought, _'...How did she know...?'_ _"I can see everything!"_ Beast Boy looked closer as he noticed that the Raven-lookalike had the _same_ eyes, **_The Sight_**. Then she fired a powerful red beam through the changeling's stomach, making him revert back to human form. He sat upward, holding his wound saying to himself, _"I...better...get...the others...fast!"_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_At Titans Tower..._

Twenty minutes, after returning home, Raven was getting worried. "Shouldn't Beast Boy be back by now?" she asked. "I kinda agree with you on this one!" Robin replied, "This's the time of day he would be hogging the TV."

"That's because BB's communicator signal has been going off for quite sometime now!" Cyborg said, "I think he is sometime type of trouble!" "Let's move out then!" Robin replied.

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

Beast Boy hid behind a building as the Raven-lookalike walked in the street. _"What's the matter, Beast Boy?"_ she said, _"Is that all you've got?" _

"Okay," he said quietly, "She looks like Raven, but she doesn't act like it! And there's no reason to attack; since she's got that same _eye ability_, all of my attacks seem useless. To make matters worse, my wound hasn't healed up yet; it's okay for the most part..." Suddenly, he turned his head around the corner to see the Raven-lookalike was coming. "But, what choice do I have? She'll come after me eventually..."

With his eyes rolling in the back of his head, and fangs growing, he transformed into the Man-Beast. Coming out the the corner, the Man-Beast tried to deliver a powerful spinning attack. The Raven-lookalike sensed this and froze him in the dark aura. _"I was hoping to have some fun with you at least...But considering that you've begun to bore me now, I'll destroy you here and now!" _

Before she could have the chance, blue-colored beam came in-between them which released Beast Boy, as he reverted back to human form. "Yo, BB!" a voice said. Sitting upward, Beast Boy noticed that his friends were worried about him. "It's about time you guys got here!" he said, "I've got real trouble on my hands!"

"So, I see!" Robin said silently looking at the Raven-lookalike, "Looks like someone created a clone of Raven!"

The Raven-lookalike looked at Raven, who was hiding behind Starfire, and began to laugh. "I'm impressed!" she said, "I never expected to take all of you, at once. I was just gonna destroy the one who **_set me free_**! Am I right, **_Reyna?_**"

"Reyna?" Cyborg asked. "I think she's talking to Raven!" Starfire said looking behind her. "Raven, what is she talking about?" Robin asked. **_"Me,"_** Raven replied. "Say what?" Cyborg said very fast. "Did you change your name without telling us?" Beast Boy asked. "It's not that..." Raven said lowering her eyes, "That girl over there, that looks exactly like me, **IS** me! Her name is **_Recca_**." "I'm not sure if I'm following..." Starfire said.

_"When we separated four years ago, I went back home to Azarath to become a sage. I don't know exactly when it happened, but during my training, Recca and I split apart from each other. I also found out that she is of what remains of **TRIGON**; she is pure evil. But, considering that my separation from Recca was unbearable, I couldn't call myself Raven; that's why I called myself **Reyna**."_

"This is the _third _time this has happened," Reyna replied. Recca just laughed and said, "Couldn't keep the secret bottled up, huh?"

"There's one more thing," Reyna replied, "When me and Recca are separated, **_several_** side-effects occured." "What do you mean by _several?_" Cyborg said. "She has my ability to _fly, obtained my powers, and The Sight._" "Which means, Reyna..." Recca replied, "...You're nothing more than a _weak_ human!"

"She may be a human..." Robin said stepping up, as well as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, "But, she's anything but weak!"

"Robin?" Reyna replied. "Don't worry, Raven," he said, "You stay here while we go take care of your carbon copy!" "Don't mock me!" Recca said activating her sight, "I'm not just a copy!"

Robin pulled out his staff and thrusted it towards Recca as he rushed in. Recca grabbed one end of the staff, slinging the boy wonder aside. Starfire went up next, firing a beam out her right hand. Recca fired a beam as well, canceling each other out. Flying through the smoke, Starfire threw out a right fist. She barely niched Recca's left cheek as she was kneed in the gut and thrown to the side. Cyborg was up next; he jumped into the air, firing a beam from his Sonic Cannon. Recca covered herself up with her cloak, blocking the attack. Standing back to back, Cyborg threw his left arm backwards, but Recca turned around quickly blocking it, then he countered thrusting his right leg.

Grabbing his leg, Recca slung him to the ground. Beast Boy jumped in the second that happened and delivered a left, back kick. Recca responded and replied, "That's **_Starfire_**'s move!" **"Who do you think taught it to her?"** the changeling shouted landed back on his feet, threw a right, open-palm. Missing, he did a leg sweep; Recca simply lifted her leg up. With his last attempt, he balanced on his right hand and did an indifferent version of a roundhouse. **_"You fool!"_** Recca shouted as she ducked under the kick and fired a beam from her hand, knocking him back.

Robin, getting back on his feet, was about to throw exploding discs when...

**_"DON'T DO IT, ROBIN!" _** Recca said as her hand was at the direction of Beast Boy, "You do anything, and the next time I hit Beast Boy, it **will **be fatal!" Robin couldn't do anything but stand at his postion.

"No! Beast Boy..." Reyna said closing her eyes.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Recca was about to say something, until something punched her in the mouth and on to the ground.

"Raven?" Robin said as he saw Reyna standing tall, with a familiar look in her eyes. "So," Recca replied, "It seems that you've got _The Sight _back in your eyes."

"That's right!" Reyna replied doing hand signals, "Like I told you before, **_you're going back to where you belong! Art of the Sages: Cyclone Fire!"_**

Reyna fired a tornado of fire from her mouth, while Recca stood up saying, "IT'S USELESS!" Then she flew through the fire, cancelling it out, charging dark energy into her fist colliding into Reyna's gut.

After sliding across the pavement, Reyna was grabbed by the head and was droven into a side wall of a building.

**"Raven!" **Robin shouted.

Recca applied pressure to Reyna's head, as Reyna herself, tried to escape. "It's pointless, Reyna!" Recca said, "You know for a fact, that I know everyone of your moves! No matter what you do, I'll have a lot more power!" _"You...may have...a lot of...power..."_ Reyna replied struggling to get free, _"...But...when...it comes to **skill**...YOU HAVE A LOT TO LEARN!"_ Releasing Recca's grip, she stood on her hands and started spinning. The attack left Recca on the ground with a mark on her face.

"Wha...what was that?" she shouted. "**_The Sight_** has only **one** variation!" Reyna replied, "_When it comes to fighting_, it can only see and what NOT to see!" "Well then, I only see your demise!" Then Recca started making hand signs. "Even with The Sight returning in your eyes, there's no way that you can **_dodge_** nor **_block_** this attack!"

"There's more to being powerful than just having an unlimited amount of energy!" Reyna said lowering her right hand with her left arm holding on to it, "And I'll show you! This is my one and only technique, not found in any Azarathian book!" _'This is it! The third stage of spells! **Climax Finisher: DarkStar Ball!**'_ Recca thought.

Recca fired from her hands a huge sphere of dark energy as Reyna ran foward dragging her arm. **_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_** she said silently as her right hand engulfed itself with a rare, dark lighting. Then she jumped towards the DarkStar Ball, causing her to be engulfed by it. "RAVEN!" Starfire shouted as Robin and the others watched in horror.

"As always Reyna, you are pathetic!" Recca said smiling big. Suddenly, her smile disappeared as she saw Reyna appeared through the DarkStar Ball. "IT CAN'T BE!" Recca shouted. "Thanks for the help!" Reyna shouted escaping from the ball, "I needed the **energy boost**! Now, here's my technique!" Reyna, barely up in the air still, thrusted the dark lighting into Recca's gut. **_"ONE HUNDRED CRESTS!"_**

Recca was thrown back by the explosion, making a huge crater from where she fell. Although exhausted, Reyna walked up to her noticing that she was completely unconcious. Knowing now, not to waste time, she did a few hand signs saying in a rugged voice, _"You're going back to where you belong! **Spell of the Sages: Mind Fusion!**"_ Being surrounded by a powerful cylinder, Reyna and Recca fused back together to make Raven again.

Raven fell back down to earth as Beast Boy caught her. She opened eyes slowly as she said, "Wow! It's my favorite, green dude!" "Is that _Reyna _or _Recca _talking?" the changeling replied as she chuckled a little.

_-------------------------------------_

_Back at Titans Tower..._

As the others began to settle down, Cyborg replied, "So Raven, did you figure out why Recca separated from you?"

"I think so," Raven said sitting down at the couch, "I was so busy training to become a good sage, I guess Recca took advatage of that and busted out." "Well, at least there's only one Raven and not two!" Beast Boy replied, "For a minute there, I was about to be cross-eyed!"

"I guess I don't have to take my training _seriously_ all the time!" Raven said, "I need to learn how to chill out for at least a little bit!" "I guess that would be Reyna talking right there!" Starfire replied. "Well, one thing's for sure, we're glad to have the _old_ Raven back!" Robin said.

"True that, Robin!" Raven said, **_"True that!"_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-Next Episode-**_

_**Raven: **What the Heck is Cyborg doing?_

_**Starfire: **This new girl, after he and I went to the mall! He's attracted to her!_

_**Raven: **Why are you so worried? You're going out with Robin!_

_**Starfire: **It's not that I don't trust her! But, I've got to get him away from playing that gamestation! And you're gona help me!_

_**"MATCHMAKING, INC."**_

_**Raven: **What! Why are you bringing me into this? I don't do Match-Making!_


End file.
